Kuramoto
Kuramoto (倉本 忠臣, Kuramoto) is a character in the Ten Count series and the president of the company where Tadaomi Shirotani currently works. Appearance Kuramoto is usually shown with his hair neatly slicked back and wearing a suit. Personality Not too bothered by having his knee fractured in an accident, he was thankful for Riku helping him and desired to repay the favour. History At some point, Kuramoto became the president of the company he runs. Ten Count Story Kuramoto hears his schedule for the day from Tadaomi, including a meeting with Tamaru Commercials. He asks him to hold on as he receives a call, and exiting his car he is involved in an accident with another vehicle. At Shinsho General Hospital he hears his kneecap has been fractured from the fall. He responds to Tadaomi to see to work as he sees fit, and Kuramoto voices he is on a business trip if anyone wants to see him. Noticing Riku watching them, Kuramoto thanks him for his help and requests his contact details intending to thank him. He instructs Tadaomi to go after him when Riku leaves having deemed it unnecessary.Chapter 1 Recovering in room 2015, Kuramoto explains to Tadaomi who has come to visit that he did not expect trivial everyday tasks to be so difficult. Asking if he has contacted Riku, Kuramoto hears no but thinks maybe he will contact them after time. After receiving a briefing on a contract from Katou, Port International, Kuramoto notices Tadaomi has left his diary behind. Using a cloth to pick it up, and crutches to walk, he returns it to Tadaomi.Chapter 2 He is remembered telling Tadaomi that he did not touch his diary with his bare hands.Chapter 03 Rolling down the window of his car when by chance he comes across Riku, he takes him to a restaurant and replies that Tadaomi was just with him. Remarking that he has recently been closer to his colleagues, he states he would not be able to let it go if he did not thank him.Chapter 6 At his desk, he hears from Takeru that Tadaomi still cannot be contacted. Kuramoto had originally thought that calling him would work before he recommends that Takeru try asking people Tadaomi is close to, and hears Riku as a suggestion.Chapter 7 Relationships Tadaomi Shirotani Helping him with his schedule, Kuramoto trusts him to deal with the everyday work as he sees fit, whilst he is confined to hospital. He observes that Tadaomi has become closer to his colleagues and was rather shocked at this. Riku Kurose He is helped by him after his accident and Kuramoto voices that he owes him his life and would like to thank him for that. Finding him again, Kuramoto feels it was a big deal so takes Riku to a restaurant where they discuss Tadaomi. He says he is glad he could see him again to say his thank you in person. Takeru Mikami Gallery Chapter 7 - Discussing Tadaomi's whereabouts.png|Discussing Tadaomi's whereabouts with Takeru References Navigation